


Sick day

by PenelopeR



Series: A Modern Nampara - The One Shots [7]
Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Poldark - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenelopeR/pseuds/PenelopeR
Summary: Jeremy is sick and Ross panics about everything
Relationships: Demelza Carne/Ross Poldark
Series: A Modern Nampara - The One Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796893
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Sick day

"Still raining," Julia said as she looked out the window sighing. Demelza looked at her and rubbed her heavily pregnant with her hand. "We can still have run in the rain," Demelza said as she looked at her seriously. "Daddy says I might get a cold," Julia said sadly. Demelza sat up and looked at her. "Daddy just worries about us," Demelza said gently, "go and get your boots and leave daddy to me..."

Julia ran out of the living room and Demelza then turned to her husband who was in the kitchen carrying a sleeping Jeremy. "Ross," Demelza said sweetly. "Yes my love," Ross said as he walked in carrying him. "We are going out," Demelza said smiling sweetly. "But it's raining," Ross said looking out the window, "Julia might get a cold, you might slip..." Demelza looked at him and sighed. "Ross my darling," Demelza whispered, "I need to go out I am going crazy, I promise you nothing will happen... Julia will be wrapped up, Jeremy will be safe in your arms and this one is safe..."

Ross nodded at her. "With Malcolm back," Ross whispered to her. "I am safe," Demelza whispered, "I promise you I won't leave the house without you, but Julia and Jeremy need some fresh air my darling..." Ross nodded his head at her and sighed. "If anything happened to you again," Ross whispered, "it would kill me..." Demelza stroked his cheek and kissed it. "Nothing will happen," Demelza whispered, "now let's go for a walk..."

___

Ross held Julia's hand as they walked around the farm. "Daddy," Julia said as Garrick barked around her. "Yes darling," Ross said looking at her. "Let's jump in muddy puddles like Peppa," she said giggling to him. "Okay!" Ross said smiling at her and then stopped to see where Demelza was, and smiled as she saw her pushing Jeremy in his old pushchair as he slept. "Are you okay my love, is he heavy?" Ross asked worriedly. "No," Demelza said smiling, "I should wake him up though, or he won't sleep tonight..." Ross smiled at her and bent down and kissed Jeremy and smiled at him as his little brown eyes opened sleepily. "Hey sleepy head," Ross whispered to him, "your first half term has been tiring eh?" Jeremy nodded his head and closed his eyes again. "You don't want to get up?" Demelza asked Jeremy. "We're going to jump in muddy puddles," Julia said as she looked at him, "Like Peppa Pig."

Jeremy just shut his eyes and then coughed. Ross looked at Demelza as he put his hand on his head and sighed. "Looks like he has a fever, and he feels like he has one too..." Demelza looked at Ross. "You spend time with Julia," Demelza said gently, "I'll take him inside..." "I stay with Jeremy," Julia said seriously. Julia bent down by the pushchair and took his hand and kissed it. Ross looked at Demelza his heart swelling with love.

___

"Hey!" Ross exclaimed as he came back from the kitchen carrying hot milk and saw Demelza picking him up from the pushchair, "you shouldn't be picking him up, he's heavy... pass him here..." Ross put the milk down at the side and took him from her. "Let me get the Calpol!" Demelza said as she looked at Ross holding Jeremy. Julia took the milk from the side. "I will carry this daddy," she said slowly as she followed him into the living room. Ross smiled down at her and followed her into the room and sat down on the sofa with him and stroked his cheek gently. 

"Are you scared daddy?" Julia asked looking at him as she sat on the couch next to him and took a sip of her milk. "I am not scared," Ross said honestly, "but I don't like it when you and Jeremy are ill..." Julia looked at him. Demelza walked in with the medicine and looked at them and passed Ross the syringe of medicine. "Thank you," Ross said as he looked at her. "Mummy," Jeremy whispered sleepily. "I'm here baby," Demelza whispered, "we've got some medicine to make you feel better..." Jeremy nodded. Demelza put the syringe in his mouth and gave him the calpol and he pulled a face. "Brave boy," Ross whispered, "we will have take away tonight..." Julia clapped her hands happily. "McDonalds?" Julia asked looking at him with her big brown eyes lovingly. Ross stopped breathing for a moment as both of his children looked at him with his eyes. "Yes," Ross whispered, "anything you want..." 

Julia jumped down and sat on the floor with her Barbies and played happily. "I should ring Dwight," Ross said as he looked at Jeremy sleeping on the sofa. "If his temperature isn't down next time we take it," Demelza said gently. Ross nodded his head and sighed. "Ross," Demelza whispered, "are you okay? I'm worry about you..." Ross sighed. "Malcolm being back," Ross said slowly, "I want to go over and rip his fucking..." Julia looked up at him. "That's a naughty word," she said at him wagging his finger, "Auntie Verity said I need to tell you off next time you use that word!" Ross put his head back and laughed loudly. "I'll put a pound in the swear jar lovely," he whispered, "and don't you repeat that word, daddy had a solider mouth moment..." 

Demelza turned and looked at him and put his hand on her bump and he smiled as he felt their little one kick. "He lives round the corner," Ross whispered, "how do you expect me to react, he attacked you, while our baby boy watched... I worry now when you take the children to school..." Demelza held his hand and stroked it. "It bought us back together," Demelza whispered. "Don't," Ross said slowly.

___

Jeremy coughed as he opened his eyes and smiled as he saw Julia sitting on Ross's lap watching Frozen. "I love Olaf," Ross said to Julia as he kissed her. "I like Elsa," Julia exclaimed, "I wish I could make it snow!" Ross looked at her and laughed and then turned to Jeremy. "How are you feeling my champ?" Ross asked him as he stood up carrying Julia and walked towards him. "Like poop!" Jeremy said looking at him. "I'll ring Uncle Dwight," Ross said as he stroked his cheek lovingly. Demelza stood at the doorway. "I rang him already," Demelza whispered, "he thinks its a common cold which is normal when they first start school." Ross nodded. Demelza grabbed her car keys and smiled at them. "So let me get the dinner from McDonalds," Demelza said as she kissed Jeremy's head. "I'll go," Ross said as he looked at her seriously. "You're watching Frozen," Demelza said smiling, "you know how you and Julia love singing at the top of your voice to let it go..."

Ross looked at her in a panic. "Ross," Demelza said gently, "Nothing is going to happen to me..." Ross nodded slowly. "I just worry," he whispered. "I know," Demelza said slowly, "right, I'll be back in a minute with our dinner..." Jeremy nodded at her. "With a McFlurry?" he asked her smiling. "Of course," she said as she kissed him and then Ross. "Please be careful," he whispered. Demelza nodded at him. "I promise," she whispered, "now relax with your babies, they aren't going anywhere, neither am I, only to get you and me a Big Mac and our two babies Happy Meals..." Ross nodded.


End file.
